


Цель

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [3]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цель

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1 119 слов  
>  **Фандом:** StarCraft  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сара Керриган (Королева Клинков), ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Потеряв цель, всегда найдёшь новую  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Цель"

**1.**

Рик лежал за кустами, всматриваясь в огромный военный бинокль. На его глазах разворачивалась битва. Зерги против солдат Доминиона. Сколько раз он уже видел подобное? Но каждый – как новый. 

Рик давно сошел с «тропы войны», переселился со своей женой и двумя детьми на тихую планету в самом дальнем углу сектора Копрулу. Так и жили, фермерствовали, пока Доминион не обнаружил на Таркаше залежи кристаллов. И стало тесно всем. Зерги тоже не смогли пройти мимо такой добычи.

Теперь война разворачивалась почти у дома Рика, а он с отчаянием понимал, что как только не выдержат терране, зерги найдут его. Вот только в этот раз у него не было ни оружия, ни бронескафандра... Да, и куда девать жену с малолетками непонятно? Проще убить самому, а потом повеситься следом. 

Его взгляд был прикован к гидралиску, чьи лапы, похожие на две косы, только что разрезали одного из солдат пополам. Тот попытался было отползти, но был добит ударом «косы» в голову. А на мертвое уже тело кишащей массой накинулись зерлинги. 

Терране ожесточенно отстреливались, так, что звуки выстрелов превратились в один сплошной гул на фоне чириканья и стрекота зергов, которые доносились даже до места наблюдения. 

Рик помнил, каково это, когда на тебя несется стая похожих на помесь кошек с насекомыми тварей. Длинные шипы на гибкой спине, когти, способные пробить даже утяжеленный скафандр. 

– Любуешься? – ехидно спросил женский голос. Рику даже показалось, что он звучал с нескольких сторон одновременно. На одних инстинктах он откатился и сгруппировался.

Перед ним было существо похожее и на зерга, и на человека. 

– Я все-таки больше зерг, – ответила она на его мысли. Рик был так напуган, что даже мысль о том, что перед ним телепат не вызвала особого интереса. 

Широкие костяные крылья за спиной женщины слегка дрожали, будто вот-вот готовились прийти в движение. От любой опасности. И Рик чувствовал, что стоит ему сделать неловкое движение, лезвиеподобное крыло проткнет его насквозь, пригвождая к земле. 

И вторая мысль заключалась в том, что где-то он уже точно видел этот взгляд желтых глаз.

– В новостях? – подсказала она, – я Керриган, ну, или была ею. 

Точно! Не так давно показывали репортаж, в котором одному из репортеров удалось подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы снять смутно виднеющуюся в дыму фигуру. 

– Королева Клинков, – выдавил он из себя. 

– Да, – она посмотрела в сторону битвы, – Доминионцы скоро проиграют. А ты за кого, солдат?

Ее взгляд впился в армейские жетоны, которые Рик по привычке носил на шее. 

– Сам по себе, – произнес он, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Вот так просто болтать на природе с Королевой Клинков, которая как раз села в высокую траву. 

– Ты оказался не там где надо и не в то время, которое нужно, – вздохнула она, – мы победим, и Рою нужно будет очень много нового места. 

– Отпусти хотя бы жену и детей, если в тебе осталось хоть что-то от человека, – это была почти мольба. 

– Осталось, – кивнула Керриган, сорвав травинку и сунув ее в рот, – твои воспоминания напоминают мне мое детство. До того, как начался кошмар. Веришь или нет, но какое-то время я была обычным ребенком. Поэтому мой вам совет: убирайтесь отсюда куда хотите. Я даю вам два дня на то, чтобы вы исчезли. Вон к тем холмам мы пока не пойдем, а за ними еще цел космопорт. Они принимают беженцев.

Она встала и потянулась, сжала ладони и улыбнулась. 

– Прощай, солдат. 

И исчезла, словно ее и не было вовсе. 

Рик бросил бинокль прямо на землю и побежал домой. 

Шанс. Всего один, но теперь у него он был. 

Первый для него.

Последний для нее.

**2.**

Длинные черные тени ложились на серо-бурую землю, где экстракт зергов смешался с кровью терран. 

Наверное, Саре стоило бы улыбаться: они захватили еще одну планету. У них теперь было место под новые Ульи, возможность увеличить количество зергов, материалы для экспериментов. Они убили тысячи, нет, миллионы терран по всей планете, уничтожив их цивилизацию здесь. Одним точным ударом. 

Но радости не было. В груди поселилась пустота, и даже теплое ощущение чужих разумов, обнявших ее со всех сторон, не могло ее заполнить. 

Для чего все это? Время великих сражений прошло. Протоссы были уничтожены, их мир и память о них самих уходили в забытье. 

Остались терране. Те хотя бы сопротивлялись вторжениям, но что эти люди могли сделать с зергами, которые были старше всего их мира? 

Рано или поздно терране падут, а Рой продолжит свое движение вперед, ища новые расы. 

Так почему бы не начать сейчас? Не дать терранам передышку, возможность сразиться на равных, а потом вернуться. Когда зерги станут далекими страшными сказками для их детей? 

Сейчас же нужно просто оставить сектор, да и галактику заодно. Добыть побольше минералов. Развиваться самим. Во славу Роя, конечно. 

И в груди немного, но потеплело.

**3.**

– Посмотрите на этот прекрасно сохранившийся образец, – экскурсовод указал лазерной указкой на непонятного вида тварь за стеклом. – Шипы на ее спине, длинные когти и клыки, на которых даже еще сохранились остатки яда. Все говорит о том, что перед нами хищник. 

– А к какому классу относится эта зверюга? – спросили из толпы, окружившей экспонат, – похожа на кошачьих, но они же не ядовиты.

– Ядовиты все, молодой человек. Разве вы думаете, что ваша кошка чистит зубы? – усмехнулся учитель, – так вот. В чем-то вы правы. Гибкость и грация, которой должно было обладать это существо, сравнимы с кошачьими, а может, и во много раз больше. Стоит обратить внимание на позвоночник, который позволял бы ему очень быстро менять траекторию движения, почти под углом девяносто градусов. Невероятно, правда? Но вернемся к нашему вопросу: это существо больше относится к насекомым, чем к млекопитающим. У него очень необычная ДНК.

– А оно могло быть создано искусственно? 

– Нет, это всего лишь своеобразное творение природы. Нам неизвестны расы, которые могли бы сделать подобное. К тому же это бессмысленно. Если бы у кого-то и получилось создать такого хищника, то им невозможно было бы управлять. Мозг существа развит плохо, вряд ли у него даже получилось бы выработать условные рефлексы. 

– А какого оно пола?

– Этого я вам, друзья мои, не скажу. Никаких органов, предназначенных для живородящих, у него нет. Но, вполне возможно, мы могли что-то и упустить, и оно, например, откладывало яйца. В любом случае, это нам предстоит выяснить.

Заметьте, представитель этого вида удивительно хорошо сохранился. Таких находили не только у нас, естественно, но, на наше счастье, все они оказывались в болоте. Вам должно быть известно, что особые условия приравниваются к современной высокотехнологичной консервации. 

Наверняка в других местах тоже находят останки, но они не так хороши, как этот образец. Итак, спасибо за внимание. 

Дети согласно загудели. 

– Может быть, кто-нибудь из вас станет известным ученым и будет изучать загадки древности. Ведь, судя по всему, именно эти существа бродили по нашей планете в те времена, когда человечества еще не существовало. 

 

Когда все ушли, зерлинг приоткрыл глаза. Невыносимо долго он боролся с чувством голода, но Королева оставила его следить, а не есть.

«Все хорошо, мой милый» – внутри его сознания зародилось что-то теплое и успокаивающее, – «ты скоро вдоволь наешься. Мы уж летим».

Зерлинг довольно прикрыл глаза и погрузился в дрему.


End file.
